GSC adventures The Phantom Hero
by Kefka VI
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock leave after Ash becomes champion due to the lack.  Will three trainers have what it takes to bring Ash back in Johto.  Summery SUCKS.  Credit to McWizardX for the fic Golden Smiles, Silver Tears The story of GS on Pokemon Tower.


**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES! THIS FIC TAKES PLACE IN AN AU SETTING. **IT IS AU FROM THE START OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE IN THAT ASH AND GARY HAVE BOTH MADE IT TO THE FINALS AFTER THEY BOTH HAVE BEATEN THE ELITE 4. CHARIZARD LISTENS TO ASH NOW, BULBASAUR AND SQUIRTLE HAVE FULLY EVOLVED, AND ASH ALSO HAS HIS SNORLAX AND AN EEVEE!

Character ages

Ash 11

Gary 11

Misty 13  
Brock 16

Prologue

Ash waked out onto the battlefield more nervous than he's ever been in his life. He had just defeated Lance and was just one fight away from becoming the Indigo champion. Whoever lost this fight would become the Viridian Gym Leader so even if he lost to Gary, he would still walk away with something. Still, this was the fight to determine who the best in the entire world and was and he certainly wasn't going to let his arrogant rival take that title. He bowed to his rival and then he sent out his first Pokemon, Eevee while Gary sent out his Alakazam. His beast fired a Shadow Ball while Alakazam fired a Psybeam. The little ball touched the beam and was pushed back so the Psybeam it the Eevee with full force when suddenly, Eevee started to glow becoming a beautiful two tailed purple creature.

"Wow an Espeon!" said Ash.

"Don't get cocky Ashy boy." said Gary.

Both Pokemon fired extremely powerful Psybeams and the resulting blast KOed them both.

Gary sent out Rhydon while Ash sent out Blastoise.

Rhydon used Rock Slide and 90 of the rocks struck Blastoise while the rest were embedded in the ground.

_Argh with these rocks I can't get a clear shot. Wait that's it._

"Blastoise, use Water Gun to get above the rocks."

The turtle fired water at a high enough pressure to launch him into the air.

"Now use the ultimate water-type technique, Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise released an enormous blast of water from its cannons and caused Rhydon to fall over out cold. However the recoil of the blast caused the turtle to loose his focus at keeping the Water Gun going and he fell and was barely moving.

_I don't need Dexter to know that he's not in the best shape. _

"Return Blastoise!"

"Well Ashy I'm impressed. You have the lead."

"Yes Gay-ry and you won't be able to beat my next Pokemon."

Ash sent out his Charizard while Gary sent out his Gyarados.

Gyarados' Surf attack met Charizard's Flamethrower blast for blast dousing Gyarados with an extremely powerful blast and Charizard got soaked. Each side slowly got weaker when Gary decided to reveal his other attack he kept in his back pocket.

"Gyarados, Brine!"  
_Brine's power increases when a Pokemon is weak,_ thought Ash.

"Charizard dodge it."

Charizard moved to the left but it was too late as a giant ring of water hit the dragon and sent him spiraling to the ground.

Hope however wasn't lost as Ash noticed Gyarados breathing heavily.

"Gyarados, return. Well, Ashy we both have a water-type who's weak and we both are out two Pokemon."

Ash sent out Snorlax while Gary sent out an Exeggutor.

It seemed to be a perfect stalemate. None of Gary's attacks could cause too much damage to Snorlax while Snorlax was too slow for any of his strikes to hit the palm tree. However, Ash it was only a matter of time till Snorlax was KOed.

"Sunny Day Exeggutor!" said Gary.

_Wait in order to use that attack Exeggutor has to stand still for a few seconds. Now's my chance!_

"Snorlax, Body Slam!"

The lumbering oaf slams into the tree like being paralyzing it.

"Okay since Gary's Pokemon is paralyzed, it's a bit slower so that means; finish it off with Giga Impact."

The lazy monster ran forward with enough force that the Pokemon was surrounded in purple and yellow energy. It slammed into Exeggutor and KOed it.

"Exeggutor return! Well Ash if speed is what you are looking for, then I should probably use Arcanine!"

Gary then sent out a beautiful dog like Pokemon.

"Arcanine, use Extreme Speed on Snorlax's head."

The dog rushed forward at a speed unheard of too man jumping up at Snorlax's head. Due to Giga Impact's effect, Snorlax couldn't move so the dog crashed into the giant's head. The force was great enough to topple the beast which caused so Snorlax was out.

"Return Snorlax," said Ash as it return to its Pokeball. "Well Oak if you are sending out a fire type, than the best counter is the least expected one. Go Venasaur!"

_Why on Earth would Ash send out a Pokemon weak to the one Gary has out. Sometimes I wonder why I love you Ash,_ thought Misty from the stands.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" shouted Gary.

"Venasaur, Use Vine Whip to block the flames," ordered Ash.  
Venasaur shot two vines blocking the flames and igniting them in the process.

"Now move the vines all around the battlefield."

The dinosaur-like Pokemon's vines moved erratically close to the perimeter of Gary's side of the battlefield limiting Gary's field of play!

"The sun is still shining, Gay-ry so that means, it's Solarbeam time."

As Ash said this, the dinosaur launched a beam of energy into the dog KOing it.

"Well Ashy, it appears that you have the lead," said Gary. "Go Gyarados."

The draconic beast appeared from its cage looking extremely weak.

"ICE BEAM!" shouted Gary

"SOLARBEAM!" responded Ash.

A beam of ice hit the ray of light sending both knocked out Pokemon back to their respective balls.

"It's time for my last Pokemon Ashy. Go Pidegot!"

"Fine Oak; go Blastoise."

_Why on earth, would Ash send out such a weak Pokemon, _thought Misty.

"Ash, I know you only need to land one Hydro Cannon especially with the clouds moving back in so I am going to end this fight with Close Combat."

The talons on the bird like beast start moving at an incredible rate each one hitting the turtle with incredible force. The last one knocked the tortoise Pokemon over out cold.

"Blastoise return. Well Gary, it appears that you've fallen into my trap. I sent out Blastoise since I knew in order to finish it off quickly, you would user Close Combat to KO it. That move lowers your defenses substantially. It's time to end this. Go Pikachu!" said Ash with so much force that even Gary was shocked.

Ash's best friend came out with his cheeks coursing with power.

"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" screamed Ash.

The mouse let loose a giant bolt of lightning so large that Pidgeot couldn't even attempt to dodge it and thanks to Close Combat, the damage was significant.

"Pidgeot return," said Gary.

Soon the stands erupted with cheering.

"I knew Ash could do it," said Misty.

"Really because you seemed worried for a few minutes," replied Brock.

"I'm actually worried Brock."

"About what Misty?" inquired Brock?

"Will Ash forget about us?"

Sorry, battle scenes are just not my thing. This is an experimental fic I'm writing alongside the Shadow Trilogy

Poll question

This fic will focus on the two protagonists and your rival from Pokemon Crystal. Should I use Gold, Crystal, and Silver or should I use, Kenta, Marina, and Trowa? Please respond in a review.


End file.
